Rollercoaster One shots
by missmayhem05
Summary: One shots that don t fit in my original story EVERYTHING IS ALLOWED IN LOVE AND WAR.
1. Chapter 1

An ugly silence filled with fear and sadness hung over the groups heads after the video was was a long video in which some men dressed in all black and wearing ski masks interrogated Megan and hit her when she declined to answer the questions or when she stayed was repeating the same line over and over again: Hill,captain,2076652;sometimes she would answer sarcastically at their questions or called them names which earned her another that was in the room knew she wouldn`t say a damn thing even if they hung her from her ankles and patiently waited for the video to end and everyone froze when they saw a gun pointed at her and a sound of a turned black a millisecond after a shot could be heard.

„She`s dead." Said Soap holding his head in his couldn`t believe that she`s couldn`t breathe,he wanted to curl into a ball and patted his raced outside and started crying,Ghost followed her and embraced her tightly,he put his chin on the top of her head and she clutched his hirt like he`d dispurse into thin air if she let him just sat in his chair with his back turned to the rest of the team,his face in his was sitting next to him and touched his looked at her with tears in his simply nodded at him and caressed his hand,he enveloped her hand with his other one and they sat in silence.

„I was arguing with her and I left her there alone when they took her,Price.I should`ve done something."

„Listen to yourself!You couldn`t do anything,you couldn`t know they`d take her,lad."

„That even doesn`t `s my fault she`s dead, !We need to find out who are they and where are they.I want to bring her where she belongs,home."

Ghost entered the room holding hands with Queen whos eyes were red from crying.

„Consider it done,mate."

„ The moment we get their location,we go in,clean `em up and get Phoenix home."

„We don`t leave one of ours alone."

„Assemble the team and tell them to be prepared for any kind of know the procedure lieutenant.I`ll help you."

Snake nodded and Price,Jumper and himself left,heading towards the let go of Queens hand and put his hand on her knew she felt secured that sat by the computer,typing in fast,he watched the video again and pulled few photos out of it,watching carefully for some couldn`t be in there anymore and he left outside with Queen following him.

„ I`ll contact you as soon as I get the intel on their location."

„Thanks Riley."

She sadly smiled at him and he looked at her.

„I`ll do what I can,Olivia."

She just nodded and left couldn`t think of him right now no matter how much she liked joined Soap who was sitting on the floor in front of the main bulding smoking a sat next to him taking a cigarette out of the box,taking it she realized it was the brand that Megan smoked,actually it WERE her smirked as she remembered something.

„ She always smoked these,ever since we met the first can`t survive without was smoking them non-stop after we left Credenhill.I hope this is a nightmare so I can wake up.I can`t believe they killed her,it seems survived every fucking injury,she was dead and she woke up,she lived. I,I just don`t understand who,why.I know we have many enemies,especially Megan but I didn˙t expect just started to live again,she opened changed so much these months we`ve been here with know,I never seen her the way she was with you were quite a pair."

Soap looks at her confused.

„ I don`t understand."

„Maybe I should rephrase it. You couldn`t fool me,I knew about the two of you,you tried to hide it and pretend like that morning when Ghost and I saw her exiting your room never happened,the crysis that followed and after you were dumped by that fucking Barbie,something changed between you aaand I saw the signs,like the bite mark on her neck,accidental bumps into eachother and the hidden touches,you started being VERY close to eachother,no more cold stares and fights that almost ended in murder on several occasions,also I saw you leaving her room last you both started looking at eachother the way,"

„ What way?"

„It`s probably going to sound ridiculous but in the way two people who are in love watch eachother."

Soap smirked and shook his head gently.

„ Love? Huh,I don`t think she feels that way."

Queen couldn`t help but notice that he was talking in present about her and realized he`s in love with her.

„ But you do feel that way?"

Soap nodded.

„ Oh god.I wanted to tell her but I thought it would scare her away.I thought it was too early for that step,I mean we were just couple of months I love her,I can`t help myself."

„I`m sorry.I didn`t mean to,"

„ No,I should`ve do something,say something to her.I was a she`ll never know how much I miss her."

„ We all do."

Queen looked at eyes were full of tears that threatened to spill blue eyes sparkled with put a hand on his suddenly ran towards and Soap got up,expecting news.

„ I`ve got `em." Said Ghost steadying himself.

„ Good, let`s bring Phoenix home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour has passed since they learned about Megans location and everyone was packing up their gear,checking their weapons and was in the armory picking up ammunition for her MP5 and she was just loading her .USP 45 when Ghost entered.

„Hey."

„You ok?I mean." Said Ghsot,he was worried about her.

„Yeah,I just want to be sure of her condition,until then I`m trying to think positive.I really do."

Ghost put his hand on her shoulder and that made her feel looked at him for a few seconds and she wanted to say something but Roach came in telling them to hurry up.

„You`ll tell me later.I can wait."

„I will,don`t `re waiting for us."

They went out and joined their teams-Queen went in Charlie-6 helo whos field commander was Snake at the moment and Ghost went in Bravo-6 helo where Price took over the commanding cause although he knew MacTavish wouldn`t risk the safety of anyone on the mission he couldn`t stop himself from thinking that MacTavish would do anything to save Megan,no matter what kind of condition she was helos raised up in the air and headed to their the Bravo-6 helo Soap was staring at the scenery beneath them,the green woods and the bright blue sky,the sun that burned his eyes as he was watching was scared cause he didn`t know what was happening,why they took blamed himself for not doing anything to save her from being taken away,being couldn`t think of her like that,he couldn`t think of the love of his life being felt stupid realizing he loves her now when she might be knew she was a magnet for close death encounters and she faced death many times but is this really her end?Is he going to get a chance to tell her how he feels or its too late?If she`s dead,he`s dead was in the other helo thinking the same just the difference was he was thinking about his best friend being hoped she was he`l know soon cause they`re landing near the building where they suspected Megan was becomes real for him,for all of all look at eachother and nod.

„Charlie-6 you ready?" asked Snake.

„Yes."said Doc.

„Yes."said Jumper.

„Hell yeah."said Hulk.

„Yes,sir."said Raven.

„Always."said Queen.

„Good,lets get our friend back."

„Bravo-6 you ready?"asked Price.

„Affirmative."said Ghost.

„Yes,sir."said Roach.

„Yes,sir."said Archer.

„Oh yeah." said Ozone.

Price looked at Soap who was holding his m16a4 tightly and with his head down and eyes knew Soap was emotionally preparing for whatever happens next.

„ Soap,you ready?"

Although he would never be ready for this he lifted his head up and nodded.

„ Well then,I suggest we go in there and bring her back home safely with us."

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- A silence hung in the big old warehouse which was completely empty besides one chair and a person sitting on it in the middle and a table that was left of ,a gun,scissors and matches on the cables and a car battery on the towel and a bucket filled with water on the floor by the legs of the task force braking the silence by bursting in.

„ All clear."said Price to the teams.

Price looks at the person sitting in the chair,motioning everyone to person has a black bag over the head,hands cuffed behind the back,legs binded by the legs of the soaked most of the clothes consisted of a black t-shirt and jeans without any type of shoes.

„ Price is that her?"

Soap didn`t want to move from his place,too scared even though he would never admit looked at him and took off the black bag of the head revealing Megans bloody face hanging,he checked her pulse and found nodded to the team and told them she`s hair was let down over her face partly hiding it,she had a busted lip which has been extensively bleeding at one point and a wound on her head also checking on her and putting preassure on her bullet wound in her rushed to her taking her head in his felt like crying.

„ Megan, wake up come ,it`s up."

Everyone watched made sure she`s cut of the plastic cuffs on her hands and the ones on the legs.

„ King,this is Bravo secured the package."said Snake,pressing his earpiece.

„ Whats her status?"a voice of Megans father echoed through the comms.

„Alive but she`s in a pretty bad shape,sir."

„I`m sending you an extraction force,ETA 60 seconds."

„ Copy that, heard it?"

„ how is she?„

Soap held her in his arms,he was couldn`t help but blame himself for argued about the fact she hid their relationship from her was angry at her but now all he wanted was to tell her he doesn`t care about it.

„ She`s barely ,she needs immediate medical lost a lot of blood."said Doc.

„ Let`s get outta evac should be here anytime."

They all come helicopter landed few moments made sure that Megan was secured,holding her hand and whispering to her.

„ Just survive okay?I can`t live without ya,y` annoying lass I don`t want to lose you."

Barely opening her eyes,she grabbed Soap`s hand strongest she smiled to her gently rubbing her held her hand near his chest and simply looked at her,she was looking back at him but suddenly she closed her eyes and Doc who was sitting next to her to monitor her vitals started searching the pulse on her looked at Soap who started to panick.

„ Doc,what`s going on?Is she ok?"

Doc was still quiet and continued to search for something in his pulled out a portable defibrilator and a breathing `s eyes widened in horror when he saw Doc putting the clips on her chest.

„No!"

Price heard Soap shouting and kneeled close to Soap looking at Megan who was lying,her chest not told Soap to let go of her hand but it was like he didn`t hear was scared and he couldn`t move.

„ You have to let go of her hand go!"

Soap broke from his thoughts and let go of her Doc shocked her a few times,her body rising with every shock that went through her body and she started breathing didn`t open her eyes and Doc checked her pupils and put the breathing mask on her face,he checked the wound on her abdomen once again and sighed.

„ We were barely in time,she lost too much blood and I`m scared that she`ll crash again but she`s take this and hold it up high,you gotta squeeze it so it could drip faster."

Soap took the IV bag in his hand and squezeed the damn was glad she`s breathing. Everyone was in their own worlds contemplating what just felt sick to his stomach seeing Hill lying on the floor of the helo bleeding.


	2. Same shit,different day

**[9:51,Himachal Predesh, India]**

_The cutscene monitor's Soap's heart rate as images of Russian Loyalists are shown, including codename Nikolai._

_**Price:**__ Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov's lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide. _

_**Nikolai:**__ Price, we've got vital signs but they're weak. Soap won't last without proper attention. _

_**Megan:**__We gotta work `t afford losing him,Price._

_**Price:**__ He's a hard bastard. Trust me, he'll make it. _

_A radar alarm sounds of incoming hostiles: __**[Perimeter Breached]**_

_**Loyalist:**__ We're picking up inbound signatures. _

_**Nikolai:**__ We've got company. _

_**Megan:**__ `re compromised._

_**Price:**__ It's Makarov. He's tying up loose ends. Who's your best man? _

_**Nikolai:**__ Yuri. man I know who hates Makarov more than you. _

_**Price:**__ Get him. They'll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south. _

_**Nikolai:**__ How do you know? _

_**Price:**__ It's what I'd do. _

„Yuri! Yuri, over here!"

Nikolai yelled as Yuri,one of his fellow loyalist runs into the room where Captain Price and Nikolai are watching the doctor attempting to patch up Soap`s wound and Megan trying to help gripped her hand,coughing from his wounds for trying to move.

„Easy there,John." Said Megan who was covered in Soap`s blood from her face to her gently caresses his cheek and faintly was beyond tired and all she wanted to do was leave somewhere warm where war is an unknown thing,possibly with Soap._Yeah,maybe with him._Which reminded her to talk to him,to resolve every single damn thing that was in their knew it`s gonna happen anytime soon as he recovers.

„ We need to get Soap to the chopper!„shouted Price at everyone who was in the room,he didn`t care who was there they hear a flapping sound coming from outside.

„What is that sound?!„asked Nikolai as the sound grew louder causing Yuri and himself to turn around at the far wall. Suddenly an Mi-28 Havoc crashes through the wall, knocking everyone down.

„ Is everyone alright?„ asked Price as he scanned the room.

„ Do whatever this man says!" Nikolai motions Yuri to Price and Yuri pulls out and cocks his AK-47 Red Dot.

„ Yuri, take a position on the balcony! We need to buy the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard." Says courtyard's gate explodes as enemies breach and the Loyalists begin to engage them.

„They've breached the courtyard! Take them down! We need to hold them off until we can move Soap!Megan..."

„Staywith Soap,yeah I know."

After a few seconds, the enemy pops smoke at the courtyard. An enemy Havoc appears and fires a burst of machine gun fire, killing the checks the doctors pulse,sighing when she didn`t find one and when she stood up,Price could see that her entire left arm was covered in pressed into her shoulder wound,which was clearly painful cause it showed on her face and digged out a piece of metal and threw it on the floor quickly re-focusing on Soap.

„Megan!You alright?"

„I`m fine!I got the bullet out,don`t worry about me old man."

Price shook his head and realized how much alike were the two of was a female version of was baffled by the fact that they weren`t in a relationship, they had so much in knew they were in love with eachother ever since he got back to Credenhill from that awful when they hated eachother-he when he was with that damned ignored her injury and completely focused on Soap,trying to fix him the best she made him smile.

„The doctor's down!Yuri,we need your help!"said Price.

„Yuri, get over here! Give him the shot!"said Megan pointing towards the table.

Yuri quickly goes to the table and grabs a syringe, gives Soap a shot of adrenaline to keep his heart beating. Megan putting more gauzes to his enemy breaks down the door and enters the room. Price quickly fights him, pulls out his pistol and shoots him in the head_._

„They're on the roof."

„Price!We've got to get Soap to the chopper!„said Megan,worried about Soap`s condition,Nikolai taking hold of Soap steadying him.

„I've got him!„

„Yuri, you're with me! Megan stay with the stairs, move!"

They move down the stairs and to the courtyard. The Loyalists continue to hold back the Ultranationalists.

„Yuri, on me! We've got to get through the courtyard!" said Price already on his way out.

„We're pinned down in the street! We need reinforcements!"said one of the Loyalists.

„Russian drone overhead! We're outnumbered and ,we need some heavier firepower!"

„There's a weapon cache at the edge of the town! We have a stored UGV there." Said Nikolai over the comms.

„Then we'll use that to get to the chopper. Let's move! „

Price kicks down the gate and he and Yuri enter the street. Civilians are seen running away from hostile gunfire.

„Hold fire! Civilians!"

Ahead, hostiles were firing at the civilians. Price and Yuri engage and save them from certain death. As they move up the street, a car crashes on the side of the road.

„Watch the balconies!Megan, hang back!Protect Soap! Doorway, right side!"

Yuri takes out an enemy coming from the right. They continue to push forward.

„Keep moving down the street!We've got to get Soap out of here!„

At the corner of the road, a helicopter drops more enemy troops, but they are soon eliminated as Price, Yuri and the Loyalists move up.

„The drone's doing another pass!"

The enemy drone flies down the street and fires its missiles. Yuri and Price taking cover in the building nearby. Once they were clear, they moved up.

„The chopper's this way!Nikolai,where now?!" said Price while leading Yuri down an alley on the left.

„The weapons are in the building directly ahead of you!"

Past a closed gate, a large group of enemies started firing at Price and Yuri.

„There's too many of them between us and the chopper. Nikolai, we need that UGV now!"

„ You're almost there! Go through the building!„

„Yuri, this way! Yuri, over here!"

They enter a house on the right. At the door on the other side, a Loyalist blows off the hinges with a shotgun.

„Breaching!"

When they come out, Price sees a small house on the left corner.

„Hold up. This is it." Said Price as he opened the door and entered the house."Get inside!"

„Price,the UGV should be in a shipping crate directly below you."

Price lifts a floor door to the basement, takes a flashlight and goes down. Down inside, there is a large wooden crate numbered "526" in the middle of the room.

„I see it." Price sets down his flashlight, takes a crowbar, and opens the crate, revealing a UGV assault drone. „Lovely,Unmanned Ground Vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini-gun and grenade launcher. Controls are going to be in Russian so it means you're up,Yuri."

Yuri gets on the computer controlling the UGV. He turns it on and the screen displays the UGV feed, **"[SISTEMA ZAGRUZKI]" - ("[СИСТЕМА ЗАГРУЗКИ]" - "[LOADING SYSTEM]").**

„ Nikolai, what's Soap's condition?"

„We've got to get him out of here!"

„Yuri, clear a path to the chopper. We'll be right behind you!"

Price lifted up the garage door allowing Yuri to use the controls to move the UGV out. Yuri soon spooled the minigun, killing many enemies in a row.

„Use your grenade launcher! Clear the path! Take out those choppers!" said Price as Yuri controlled the UGV. Yuri successfully shoots down a Havoc and two Mi-17s and resumes engaging enemy infantry along the ridge.

„Yuri, we're moving up! Keep them pinned down!"

The UGV arrived near the Little Bird where a large group of enemies were firing at it and at everyone he cleared the area using the UGV, Price covers Nikolai and Megan as they bring Soap to the chopper.

„We're at the chopper!Loading Soap in now!Megan,how is he?"

„He's not looking good. Please stay with me,Scotland.C`mon."

Suddenly, a warning appears on the UGV screen surprising the russian drone fires a missile and destroys the UGV.

„Yuri, run to the chopper! Move!"

Yuri quickly got off the UGV control rig and started to sprint from the garage through the cleared path while the russian drone fired at him. A missile soon knocked down a tree in front of him and he jumped over it. He runned down the hill, dashed left, and runned to a soon as Yuri stepped on the rooftop, the drone fired a missile below him. He began to slide down the hillside and moving his reached an end and he fell into the river an avalanche of concrete and debris falling behind him. Nikolai's Little Bird flies overhead,searching for him as Yuri struggles to surface,he grabs hold of a tree root and pops his head out of the water, crawling out of the riverbed.

„There he is! There's Yuri!"

„Good. We'll need him. We're going after Makarov. „

„Who the bloody hell's Yuri? „ said Soap who was in daze.

Megan turned her head toward Soap,stroking his cheek as Price helped Yuri to get into the bird.

„Just rest,I`ll explain everything to you when you get it would be very soon."

He looked at her and smiled,showing his bloodied smiled back and kissed his lips took his hand and held it,their foreheads touching.A tear slid down leaving a trace on her dirty and bloody adrenaline started to subside and her bullet wound started to throb painfully, she lifted her head up and sat straight still close to Soap who was now sleeping removed the piece of clothing that was in the way,removing her vest while hissing and wincing as she accidentally touched the wound with her now only had her white shirt on that wasn`t so white anymore due to recent eyed her carefully for some time and then chose to speak.

„Do you want me to take a look at it?"

Her attention reverted from her wound to Yuri and it startled him a bit,the way she was staring at saw a mix of emotions in her gaze;pain,fear,concern and face smudged with dirt and blood,most of Soap`s had a few scratches below her right eye and a set of bruises over her neck that were turning swore it looked like someone was trying to kill her by strangling her cause it had an imprint of what it seemed a wondered what else was she gone through,he was wondering why a woman like her,a woman that was beautiful and goodlooking would risk that just to fight other peoples she nodded and he joined her on her side of the heli,looking at the wound and pressing a gauze at it, she barely flinched at the preassure and it surprised noticed the two starshaped scars above her heart and the one on the neck with several other scars. Yuri also noticed that her eyes were trained at Soap,not glancing away for a second.

„Don`t will be okay miss,-?We haven`t really introduced ourselves to eachother."with that she looked at him.

„Yeah,I situation wasn`t fit for it.I`m captain Megan Hill or Phoenix."

„Phoenix?"he asks her and she nods biting her lip cause of the pain.„You must have rised from the ashes,born again right?"

„Yeah,something like call me Megan or Phoenix."Before Yuri could ask her about the nickname,a certain scottish captain interrupted them.

„Just not Meg or bloody hates you probably know my name as you were saving my arse the entire day."

Megan winced when she tried to move to see him,Yuri stopped cleaning her wound and he shuffled through his bag for a needle to sew the wound shut.

„I am Yuri Abolov,nice to meet ,I willl fix this and you will be as beautiful as you were atleast I`ll try my best to make it like it was."

„Oy,watch it `s my girl you`re hittin` on."

Megan rolled her eyes and looked at laughed a little to cover being ashamed,he didn`t know she was with him,he wouldn`t try to steal someone`s not from this guy here,not even now when he`s was surprised to hear that they were together romantically,he saw they were close but didn`t notice anything cause he was saving his and everyone elses laughed too and wincing again when she moved her shoulder.

„I`m not officialy _your girl_, I wouldn`t worry about it cause nobody can nag me like you do."she said smiling at Yuri,rolling her eyes again at his ,Yuri was handsome but she loves Soap so much she`d take a bullet for ,wait she already did that today trying to patch his sorry ass up.

„Oh,I `t worry, I`m just trying to fix will leave a scar."

She worried Soap and he tried to look at Megan but his injury was stopping him from it.

„What happened?"

„I got shot in the shoulder,nothing rest,please."

Yuri finished patching her up and went back to his side and watched smiled a little at the way they interacted raised his hand and waited for her to take did and she smiled at him for worrying so much for her unimportant shoulder wound and not caring for his this war filled with hate and blood pouring like water,it was refreshing to see slowly slided to lie down to be closer to Soap,stroking his hug her as much as he could and put a kiss on her relaxed and could feel his eyelids dropping and falling asleep with the sound of their conversation.

„Try not to get need to make some things straight you know."

„Look who`s watch out `ll make everything straight,don`t ya worry lass."

They too fell asleep,feeling calm but oblivious to the fact that someone knew their location,including the one that they were heading towards.

**Aaah...I had a naughty idea of Yuri trying to hit on Megan and I still struggle with it.I MIGHT shake things up between Soap and Megan(AGAAIN yes),cause MarySue romances are not really my thing,I dunno. Who knows their location and how did he/she/they find out about it?Next two chapters will be calm,I missions cause Soap and Megan need to recover,I`ll give Soap more time to heal than its in the conversations ahead?Yep. **

**PM me your ideas about this subject:" How to ruin a relationship between Megan Hill and Soap MacTavish."How,who,when,where and why would they break and have a crysis?**

**AND YEAH I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE MISSING WORDS IT I WILL FINISH EVERYTHING THEN WORRY ABOUT and hugs folks**

**See ya soon,mates!**


	3. Just a drabble for you to take

„ Finally."

„What happened to your face?"

She rolled her eyes while he climbed the tree.

„Some Russian asshole thought it would be fun to shoot me me,he had a bad aim."

He looked at her and stabilized himself on the grabbed his gear with her good hand and he started to cut off the straps of her he cut off the straps the branch started to tear up and the sound of it alerted Megan and she tried to warn Soap but too late.

„MacTavish,the branch is-„

_Crack_.The branch broke and sent both of them to the landed on top of Soap who gruntled in discomfort while Megan bit her lip,almost making it bleed because of the wasn`t helping that her shoulder was throbbing painfully,it wasn`t great that her head felt like it was splitting in half and it sure wasn`t helping that she was on top of she couldn`t move,not because of him but because of the fact that she was in pain,she was sure she broke some wasn`t feeling just fell from a goddamn tree and she landed right on top of opened his eyes and saw Megan`s face inches apart from they were in a different situation he would push her off of him in a matter of seconds but when he saw tears sliding over her cheeks,leaving trace in the blood and the pain that was over her face he couldn`t help himself but to rest his hand on her cheek.

„Hey,you ok?"

She couldn`t speak,there was so much pain in her just shook her head rolled her over to the side and sat up.

„I`ll get your shoulder back in ready?"

She nodded again and he took her looked away from him and the shoulder and he quickly snapped it back into made Megan arch her back and sent spazm all over her body,she opened her mouth but no screams got felt better,most of the pain got away.

„ shit."

„Better?"

„ ."

Soap watched her when she started getting up and wincing during it.

„Can you walk?Shoot?"

„Yes, contact him we`re on our way."

And like a switch she went from hurt and friendly to cold and distant in a matter of made him confused and angry so he brushed her off and contacted Price.

**So this was an unbelievebly short I had no idea what to write next or before it,if you have any idea in which mission this could be put in,use it in your own(if you like it).It was just a vent to get rid of the idea that struck me and ate me alive while I was writing the other here you go,use your imagination and do whatever you want with `s my gift to you better like it.**

**p.s. You can use this „chapter" in your story,I just have no idea where to put it and I have no fuckin idea how to expand take it, if you want to use Megan,...well you gotta ask first for that. **


End file.
